A Christmas When
by HotForHaleb
Summary: 5x13 AU. What if Caleb had never returned to Rosewood? Are Hanna and Caleb destined to spend Christmas apart?
1. Chapter 1

Despite the heavy snowfall that covered most of the town, the streets of Ravenswood still bustled with people celebrating Christmas Day with their families. The colorful lights that adorn the storefronts, glistened against the night sky. Caleb Rivers sat in the back corner of the local coffee shop, as far away from the cheeriness as he could get. The Christmas music that was playing over the speakers was beginning to sound like nails on a chalkboard. Caleb wished he could just go back to his apartment and not emerge until the new year had begun. He always hated this time of year. Growing up in foster care, most of his Christmases were spent with families that either didn't care to celebrate or ones with kids of their own that obviously spent more on. When Caleb had arrived in Rosewood, he expected Christmas with Janet to be just the same. That was until he met Hanna. The beginning of November had been one of the best times of his life. But soon after, Hanna had found out about his betrayal and their relationship had crumpled. Which meant another lonely Christmas for Caleb. By the time Hanna had decided to trust him again, the new year had already began.

This year, Caleb plans for a better holiday has failed him once more. He was now living in Ravenswood. What had only started as a weekend stay to help Miranda, had turned into mission to find out the truth surrounding his ancestors and this town. It also meant saying goodbye to Hanna. It was the only way Caleb knew to keep her safe. He had already broke his promise to keep Miranda safe, he couldn't bare if anything happened to Hanna too. And ending his relationship with Hanna, insured she would keep her distance from him.

The bell on the shop door rang as his friends Luke, Remy, and Olivia entered from the cold outside. They were the reason he was sitting on this couch and not hidden away in his room.

"We were wondering if you were going actually to show up or not." Luke said.

Caleb sat forward, his arms resting on his knees. "Well you asked me to come and here I am. Did you find out anything more about the curse?"

Remy and Olivia exchanged looks before Remy spoke. "Caleb, we didn't invite you out to talk about the curse. We are worried about you."

"You've been obsessed with this curse since you got here. Remy's parents throw a Christmas party every year after dinner, why don't you come and join us. It will get your mind off of things." Olivia added.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not exactly in a festive mood." Caleb replied.

"What about your dad? Why aren't you spending today with him?" Olivia asked.

Caleb sighed. "Because I told him I had other plans." He didn't get why his friends couldn't understand that he wanted to be alone. There was only one person that he wanted to be with today. But after the way him and Hanna had ended things, there was no chance of that happening.

"Why would you tell him that? He's your dad. You shouldn't be spending today alone." Olivia said.

Caleb abruptly stood up from his seat, "Look guys, I appreciate your concern but I didn't stay in this town to deck the halls and go caroling door to door. I just want to solve the damn curse that I am stuck in so that I can go home and try to salvage what is left of my relationship." Caleb yanked his coat off the arm of the chair and threw it on as he stormed out of the coffee shop. Outside the door, the bitter chill of the wind stung his face. Normally he would have regretted not driving his jeep into town but tonight he was glad to be walking. It gave him a chance to clear his head. He didn't even mind that the temperature was below freezing. He was just relieved the heavy snowfall had finally let up. Caleb stepped off the curb, making his way down the street to the Collin's manor.

"Caleb, wait up." Luke yelled, running towards him. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean for it to feel like we were interrogating you. It just seems like you have been pushing us all away lately. I get that you want to figure out what is going on, but you can't do this alone. It's dangerous."

"That is how I do things, Luke, alone. That's how it been my whole life." Caleb shouted.

"Is that why you have been avoiding Miranda too? We talked to her this morning. It was her idea to have you come to the coffee shop. She figured you would just slam the door on our faces or not even answered the door if we had came over." Luke said.

Caleb rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Things between me and Miranda are complicated. She's told me that she has feelings for me and I just don't feel the same about her. I am not looking to start a new relationship. And besides, even if I was, she's not exactly _available."_

"Can you please just consider coming to the party with us then? I promise you will have a great time." Luke pleaded.

"Maybe some other time. I have to go." Caleb patted his friend on the shoulder as he walked past him down the sidewalk. He only made it a few block when he abandoned his journey to sit on a bus bench, watching the travelers hurry to make the last bus home. Just a few weeks prior, he had arrived in this town in the same fashion. His goal at the time was to help Hanna and her friends hack into -A's computer. If only he had insisted to Hanna that he return with her. Things might have been so different. Hanna would have convinced her mom to let him stay in the guest room so that he would be there first thing in the morning to open presents with them. Then they would have most likely joined up with the girls, along with Toby, Ezra and Paige to exchange gifts of their own. Right now they would be finishing their evening curled up in a blanket on her couch, drinking hot cocoa, and watching _It's a Wonderful Life._ Hanna had told him once that it was a family tradition to watch it every Christmas night. It was the one thing that kept the holidays bright after her father left. And now for the second year in a row, he had left her to carry on the tradition alone.

Caleb buried his face in his hand as he tried to shake the thought of Hanna. He constantly needed to remind himself that letting her move on with her life, away from him, was the safest thing for her. No matter how much it hurt him.

"Sir. Sir?" Caleb looked up to see a stocky gentleman in a dark blazer giving him an agitated glare. Behind him a bus was parked along the curb. "Do you have a ticket to this bus or not? These benches aren't for loiterers. If you are homeless, there is a shelter up the street."

Caleb scoffed as he stood up to the man "I am not homeless. I just wanted to rest for a moment."

"Hell of a place to rest. Good luck with your hypothermia." The driver rudely stated before turning back towards the bus.

Caleb hesitated for a moment, then called out to the man. "Wait. Where is this bus headed?"

The guy sighed heavily as he pulled out his clipboard and flipped through the pages. "It looks like Harrisburg, Philadelphia, then Rosewood."

 _Rosewood_. Maybe it was a sign from the universe that Caleb was meant to get on that bus. But when had the universe ever been that kind to him, he thought. No. He couldn't go back, back to Hanna. Not when he basically ripped her heart out when they had last spoke.

"So are you buying a ticket or not?", the driver spoke.

Caleb let his shoulders drop in defeat. "No, I am staying here."

The gentleman grumbled incoherently as he climbed onto the bus. Caleb yanked his hood over his head and shoved his hands in his pocket. He should have just ignore his friends and stayed inside all day. There wasn't a Christmas miracle in sight that could save this day for him. Caleb kicked the frozen snow pile in frustration as the bus pulled away from the street. When the view of across the street became visible, his eyes caught sight of a blonde figure. The wool hat and scarf covered most of her face but Caleb had no doubt it was her. He watched her pulled her phone from her pocket as she begin typing away on it. Caleb could see her brow was furrowed when she looked up from her phone, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes darted from left to right until they focused to the center. To his surprise, her face lit up with a smile when she spotted him.

Who knew? Maybe Caleb did believe in Christmas miracles after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** I have since revised chapter one so please reread it if you haven't already. And I apologize for the delay in updating but so happy to be back.

" _It's winter time and you know only time will tell,_

 _the reason for the season._

 _The shopping malls are full of jolly Santa Clause,_

 _with bright red cherry noses._

 _And everywhere the lights are shining…."_

Hanna groaned as she grabbed the sides of the pillow beneath her head, covering her ears to drown out the cheerful music coming from downstairs. She figured it had to be Emily's doing. When it came to Christmas, her raven-haired friend was always in the most festive spirit. Given the situation they were in at the moment, Emily probably thought everyone could use all the cheer they could get. After the Ice Ball and savaging through Ali's house, the three of her friends, plus Paige, Ezra, and Toby had reconvened in the Hastings' living room, only to receive the news that the snow had caused all the roads in Rosewood to be closed. Hanna was thankful she had listened to her mom and packed an overnight bag to take with her incase this exact predicament were to arise. No way would she had been able to sleep in her lace gown she had wore the night before.

Hanna released the hold on her pillow and threw back the covers from the guest bed. When she arrived downstairs, she found Spencer, Aria, and Emily perched on the barstool around the kitchen island, all with a cup of coffee in their hands. Spencer turned when she noticed Hanna's presence.

"Hey, you're awake. How's your head?" Spencer asked, abandoning her stool to greet Hanna in the living room. Aria followed close behind, now carrying a second mug.

Hanna rubbed the side of her head that Spencer was referring to, "The bump has gone down a bit but it's still a little sore."

"Maybe this will make you feel better," Aria said, passing Hanna the extra coffee.

"Thanks, Aria." Hanna took the cup from her friend and walked over to the beige couch, propping herself up on the back ledge. Spencer joined her, sitting on the cushion on her right. Aria chose to sit on the floor. Emily soon walked over the the group, her jolly energy now diminished.

"What's wrong, Em?" Hanna asked, concerned.

Emily sighed, "My mom called her friend at highway patrol. They don't expect the roads to be cleared until tomorrow." She picked a pillow up off the couch, settling in its spot and placing the pillow on her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Em," Spencer offered her sympathy.

"This is the first time I won't be with my parents on Christmas," Emily continued. Hanna reached out to rub Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," Aria added.

It was the first Christmas that Hanna spent without her mom as well. It was also the second year without Caleb. She tried not to dwell on their failed relationship and instead, concentrate on the people she had in her life now. Caleb had left her for someone else, plain and simple. She would have to learn to move on with her life, just like he had. Hanna pushed that thought away to focus on the conversion happening in front of her. "You know, my mom always said Christmas was wherever we were as long as we were together," Hanna stated to her friends.

"Well, since we are all together, why not make this the best Christmas yet?" The four girls looked up in the direction the voice came from to see the remaining house guests standing on the stairs, wearing Santa hats and carrying boxes of Christmas decorations. Paige, who had been the one to speak, had a string of garland wrapped around her neck like a scarf. The three descended the rest of the way down the stairs and stacked the boxes next to the fireplace.

Paige sat on the coffee table across from Emily and Ezra lowered himself to the floor next to Aria.

Only Toby remained standing as he began to distribute orders. "Me and Spencer will be in charge of decorations. Aria, you and Ezra are in charge of the turkey and Emily, Hanna, and Paige have sides and desserts."

"Wow, Spence. What have you done to Toby? He is taking charge," Hanna laughed.

Spencer laughed as well, "He still needs a bit of work though as there is a problem with that plan. We don't actually have a turkey. My family usually has one catered in. I think there might be a chicken we can use though."

"Ugh, count me out of main course prep. This vegetarian isn't getting anywhere near that chicken, let alone a raw one," Aria chimed in, shriveling her nose is disgust.

Ezra thought for a moment on how to reorganize the Christmas duties to suit his girlfriend's needs, "Ok, how about you help Emily and Paige with the side dishes and Hanna can help with decorations?" he addressed Aria.

"Sounds good to me," Aria agreed.

By four o'clock that evening, the main living area had been totally transformed. The couches had been moved to the side to make room for the large oak table where everyone was currently gathering around to begin to eat. A maroon table cloth covered the surface with festive garland and candles lining the center. Hanna placed the dish of green bean casserole at the end of the table before making her way to her seat next to Aria. Ezra was the last to approach the table, carrying his contribution to their holiday meal.

"Christmas chicken," he announced to the group. Once every was seated and Grace was said, the food dishes were passed around the table and plates were filled. Hanna watched as each of the couples began chattering amongst themselves. The thought of Caleb once again filled her mind. She wondered how he was celebrating the holiday in Ravenswood. Was he spending the day with Miranda or his dad? Or maybe he had prefered to spend the time alone. Hanna began to muse about how this day would had played out if Caleb had still been around.

She knew he would not have liked the fact that she and Spencer went to Ali's house alone. Caleb always wanted to keep Hanna safe but she never really minded. It was one of the things she loved about him. _Had loved,_ Hanna corrected herself. When she had returned hurt from the mission at Ali's house, Caleb would have tended to her head wound and made sure she felt well again. Christmas morning they would have awaken in the Hastings's guest room, wrapped in each other's embrace. Hanna could imagine them attempting to decorate the living room but getting distracted by adorning each other with the wreaths and Santa hats instead. Then during dinner, she would watch him as he sat beside her, joking with Toby and enjoying his first real Christmas with his family of friend. Hanna glanced to her right to see the empty space beside her. It was all she needed to confirm that those thoughts would not become reality.

"Hanna," Aria nudged her friend in the side, trying to get her attention. Hanna turned to see Aria passing a plate of crescent rolls her way, "Are you wanting one?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hanna expressed, grabbing the plate and trying to cover up the fact that she had been off daydreaming. Aria raised her eyebrow at her stumble but decided not to press her about what was going on.

Once everyone had finished the main course, the dirty plates were cleared from the table and replaced by glasses of champagne. Emily brought her metal utensil up to her glass, tapping it against the rim to acquire everyone's attention, "To this family; may we always stay together," she raised her drink, "Cheers!"

The rest of the group echoed Emily and lifted their glasses. As they completed the toast, the sound of someone tapping on the back door startled them.

"Are we expecting company?" Aria asked.

"Not that I know of. Especially in this weather," Spencer replied.

"What if it's Ali? Maybe she discover your guys were in her house last night," Paige suggested.

While the rest of the group speculated on who had caused the interruption, Hanna made her way to the door to see the answer for herself. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was waiting on the other side.

"Travis? What are you doing here?" She moved to the side to let him in from the cold chill outside.

"Well, since the weather had somewhat calmed down, I was out plowing some of the elderly's driveways and I saw your car out front. Just wanted to stop in to make sure you guys were ok and to see if you needed help shoveling out your vehicles," he said, addressing the rest of Hanna's friends.

Spencer stood up from the table and walked to where Hanna and Travis stood, "That was very kind of you to check on us. I'm sure we have a few extra shovels around her that we could help you out with that."

Travis held his hand up to stop Spencer's offer, "Goodness. I would never expect you girls to do such a thing. I am sure me and the guys can get it just fine."

As Spencer left with Toby to find the shovels, Emily was focused on what Travis had said about the weather conditions, "Did you say the the blizzard had calmed down outside?"

Travis nodded, "Yeah, the plows and salt trucks are out all over town now. They've even opened the bus station up again."

Emily's eye lit up as she heard the news, excited at the prospect of spending what little time was left of Christmas, with her family. Hanna felt a pang if jealousy that Emily's Christmas would turn out after all. No matter what that forecast was in Rosewood, Hanna's mom was still snowed-in in New York and there was no one else waiting for her here.

Emily pulled out her phone and exited the room to call her parents, passing Spencer and Toby, who returned with the shovels.

It had taken the guys less than an hour to clear out all the snow before they were back inside in the warmth. Travis removed his jacket and joined Hanna, who was now sitting on the bench in front of the fireplace. Hanna looked over at him as he sat and leaned toward her to speak in a hush tone, "How exactly did Mr. Fitz get snowed-in with the rest of you?"

Hanna laughed at his question, forgetting that to most people, being friends with a former teacher was a bit odd. "Um, it's a long story. How was your Christmas?"

"Well, since it's just me and my dad, we don't really celebrate too much any more. We would rather spend the holiday helping those in need," Travis explained.

"That's so thoughtful of you to spend your Christmas in that way and thank you for your help today."

Travis placed his hand on Hanna's arm and spoke, "It was nothing. Actually, I have a confession to make. I was on my way to your house when I saw your car here. I wanted to give you your Christmas present."

Hanna wasn't exactly surprised by his admission. After Caleb had left her, she had insisted that she was ready to move on and had made out with Travis. She felt terrible for playing with his feelings like that and in the end, had decided to just remain friend but she knew he was still harboring a crush on her. She watched as he pulled the small gift out from his coat pocket and handed it to her. She unwrapped the gift to reveal a light pink bottle of perfume.

"I know it's not much but the smell reminded me of you and I know we are not dating or anything yet but I wanted to get you something nice for Christmas."

"It's lovely, Travis. Thank you," Hanna acknowledged as she placed the bottle back in the case. Her voice had sounded timid upon reply, which didn't go unnoticed.

"You don't like it, do you?"

Hanna sigh, trying to think of the best way to explain her hesitation, "No, it's not that. It's just —"

"Hanna," Aria called out from the other side of the room.

"Just one second." Hanna yelled over her shoulder, then turned to face Travis again, "The thing is —"

Before Hanna could continue for a second time, Aria appeared at her side. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to steal Hanna real quick." Aria grasped Hanna's arm, pulling her into the kitchen before either one of them could reply.

"What is the big emergency?" Hanna asked when they reached the kitchen island. Aria said nothing, only pulling out her phone and handing it to her. A text message illuminated brightly on the screen.

 _Merry Christmas, bitches! -A_

"Un-freaking-believable!" Hanna kept her voice lowered to not draw attention from Travis, "We can't even get one day without -A rearing their ugly head. Do Spencer and Emily know?"

Aria shrugged, "I don't know. They're in the front room. I'll go tell them."

Hanna glanced over at Travis, who was now engaged in conversation with Toby, as Aria left the room. In a way, she was glad that Travis was none the wiser about the existence of -A but Hanna missed having someone close to her to bring her comfort when -A's threats were too much to handle.

The air in the room suddenly began to feel suffocating for Hanna and she hurried out the back door. With everything that clouded her mind, the cold breeze had no effect on her as she sat on the porch step, leaning back against the pillar. Hanna tilted her head to the sky and watched snow clouds pass beneath the crescent moon.

"Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?" Hanna whispered into the dark night. The quote from her favorite Christmas film never felt more fitting than it did tonight. The hole she felt was not just in her heart, but in her entire being. Nothing seemed to make her feel complete anymore and she felt like that feeling would never go away.

Hanna heard the glass door open behind her and wiped away the stray tear that had fallen before Emily came into view and sat down beside her on the step.

"How did things get so messed up? Before Thanksgiving everything was fine. Now Mona is dead, Spencer is out on bail for murder and Caleb is - Caleb is -," tears continued to stream down Hanna's cheek as she spoke but she no longer tried to hide them from her friend, "I want to be mad at him, I really do. I want to be like every normal girl with a broken heart and burn everything he ever gave me but I just can't do it. Why can't I do it?"

Emily wrapped her arm around Hanna in attempt to comfort her, "I don't know, sweetie."

"You know, I thought at first I could just move on straight away like he did. Travis is just right here. He's kind, caring, and a great person. He even bought me a bottle of perfume for Christmas because the smell reminded him of me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Emily questioned.

"It was a vanilla scented fragrance. I've never worn vanilla in my life. He doesn't know me at all. Caleb knew all of my quirk and all of my habits, even the bad ones. Everything Travis does, I compare it to Caleb and he doesn't even come close."

"For what it's worth, I don't think he left you for someone else." Emily confessed. Judging by Hanna's confused expression, she continued to explain with her reasoning, "Hanna, I saw the way he looked at you and the way his face lit up when he talked about you, those feelings just don't go away that easy."

"So then why do you think he left me?"

"I think that's a question only he can answer" Emily answered, sorrowfully.

Hanna rolled her eyes and stood up, "Yeah, if only it would that easy."

Emily rose from the step as well, "Who know, maybe it is."

The two girls entered back into the Hastings' living room where the rest of their friends remained. Travis stood off to the side, unsure of where exactly he fit in. When he noticed Hanna moving towards him, he shifted his slouching stature and stood confidence. He had a feeling he knew what Hanna was coming to say.

"Everything ok?", he asked when she was in front of him.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air. Travis, about early -," Hanna started before he stopped her.

"Hanna, there's no need to explain. I can see you don't share the same feelings as I do but, hey, you can't blame a guy for trying," he let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. If the situation was different, I would like to give us a try but I'm just not emotionally ready for another relationship right now."

"Don't apologize. You're just being honest with me. I hope we can stay friend though," Travis suggested.

Hanna nodded in return, "I'd like that." They stood in silence for a moment until Travis announce that it was time for him to leave. As he grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, he stopped short at the end table near the couch.

"I almost forgot. I found this buried in the snow by your mailbox when we were shoveling the cars out," he picked up the small box off the table and passed it to Spencer and continued his exit.

Spencer inspected the damp cardboard box carefully. The unfamiliar return address puzzled her. After grabbing a utility knife from the kitchen drawer, Spencer used the blade to cut the tape off of the lid and slowly peered inside the box. Her PTSD from being -A's constant target made her weary of opening the strange gift too fast. Toby moved to sit beside his girlfriend on the couch, his curiosity growing impatient. When the lid was finally removed, Spencer pulled out a jewelry gift box.

"Open it up and see what's inside," Aria demanded, becoming impatient as well.

Spencer did as Aria asked and revealed a gold locket with a small moon and star charm connected to the top. She turned the case around so the other girls could see.

"Oh my gosh, that's so beautiful," Emily gushed, then look at Toby.

Toby understood Emily's assumption and held his hands up in defense, "Hey, it wasn't me. But whoever bought it is making me look like a bad boyfriend."

Spencer leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hush, I am sure whatever you got me is just perfect."

Hanna glanced at the gift and got a strange feeling that she had seen that locket once before.

"Wait, there is an inscription on the inside," Spencer said upon further inspection of the jewelry. "You want the moon? Just say the word .."

"And I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down." All eyes turned to Hanna as she finished the quote.

"How did you know what it said?" Paige asked.

Hanna sighed and began to explain, "It's a quote from _It's A Wonderful Life_. It has to be from Caleb. I had only ever told him why that movie was so special to me. But why would he have it mailed to Spencer house? And why send the gift at all if we are not together anymore?"

Hanna's questions caused Spencer to finally piece together the origin behind the unexpected gift.

"Because you weren't broken up yet," Spencer revealed. "It was a few weeks before we had went to Ravenswood. You and Caleb were in New York with his dad and he had seen it in a display window downtown. He called me up and asked if I could order it for him so he wouldn't spoil the surprise. I must have accidentally gave them my address."

Hanna remembered that day vividly. She and Caleb had spent the weekend in the city with Jamie, hoping to improve their father/son relationship that has almost been ruined by one of -A's nasty tricks. They had just finished eating at a fancy Italian restaurant where Jamie had insisted on paying for the teens. Down the street from the restaurant was a Michael Kors store that Hanna noticed earlier and was dying to browse around inside. The guy had quickly lost interest in the designer bags and sunglasses so they made their way outside. By the time Hanna was finished, she had found them across the street, casually standing under a dark green awning, deep in conversation. When Hanna had approached them, the discussion ceased and Caleb pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head. If she had known that the sweet gesture was one of the last ones they would share, she would have held onto him a bit tighter and savored the moment. Hanna had taken a quick glance in the window behind them which must have been when she saw the necklace but never thought any more about it.

With the new realization that Caleb had sought out the perfect Christmas gift and how much he really cared about what mattered most to her, Hanna decided she wasn't ready to let their relationship go so easily. She stood up from her spot in the living room and climbed up the stairs. After a few moments, she re-emerged with her duffle bag hanging off of her shoulder.

"I'm going to Ravenswood," Hanna announce. She continued across the room to grab her purse and coat before heading for the front door, leaving everyone in shock.

"What!" Spencer, Aria, and Emily all exclaimed as they raced out the door to follow Hanna before she drove off.

"Hanna, wait," Aria yelled ahead when she saw her friend reach for the car door handle. Hanna withdrew her hand and turned to face the others.

"Look guys, I have to go to Ravenswood to find out the truth," Hanna explained.

"What truth?" Spencer asked.

"The truth about why he left me. About what he promised Miranda that was worth leaving everything in this town behind."

"But I thought you assumed he fell in love with her?" Emily questioned.

Hanna shook her head, "I don't know what to think anymore. It was easier to believe that was true to make the hurt go away and it hasn't. And now the locket; like you said, feeling like that just don't go away. I have to know, Emily. I _need_ to know."

Emily nodded in return, "Ok, be safe and call us when you get there."

Hanna reached out and hugged Emily goodbye and the same to Aria, then finally Spencer. When she pulled away from her embrace, Spencer dove her hand into her pocket to retrieve the necklace that she had quickly throw in there while she darted out the door.

"Here, I think this belongs to you," Spencer said as she separated the gold chain and quickly placed it around Hanna's neck. "Good luck."

The blonde looked down at the metal that now hung against her chest and gently squeezed it in her palm. Hanna hugged Spencer once more and waved the girls farewell. She then jumped in her car and drove towards the bus station.

Though the winter storm had died down, the road were packed with snow and ice. Hanna was becoming frustrated that the weather was making the drive to the station even longer thanks to her slow speed. When she finally reached her destination, she didn't even wait for her vehicle to fully stop when she switched the gear to park and leaped out of the car. Once inside, Hanna took notice of the crowded bus station. It seemed not all of the routes had reopened, leaving passengers stranded with only the belongings they had with them. Hanna prayed that the Central Line bus was clear to depart. Not wanting to waste any time searching the large monitor for her route, Hanna went straight to the ticket window to get her answer.

"I need a ticket to Ravenswood," Hanna requested before the attendant had a chance to greet her.

The middle aged lady remained unfazed by Hanna's abruptness as if this was a common occurrence in her line of work, "Let's see what we have here," she spoke as she began to type on the computer in front of her. "You're in luck. I got a seat available for a bus that leaves-".

Hanna's heart sank as the women paused with a worried look. Did she miss the last bus of the night? She had mustered up all the courage she had just to make it this far. If she had to wait until morning, who knows if she would talk herself out of her decision.

"The bus is boarding right now. If you're quick you can still make it."

Hanna nodded and handed over her credit card to the lady. As soon as the transaction was complete, Hanna rushed out the door in search of the bus.

 _Northern Line … Atlantic Line … Central Line!_

Hanna hurried over to the bus and passed her ticket to the driver waiting at the door. She boarded the bus and quickly found a seat near the window. The driver followed close behind, closing the door and then stood at front of the bus to address the passengers.

"Thank you all for choosing Greyhound for your traveling need. My name is Marcus and I will be your driver this evening. As long as the weather cooperates, we should be arriving at our final destination of Ravenswood around 9pm."

Hanna glanced down at her phone to see that it was just after six o'clock. That meant she had three hours to figure out what she was going to say to Caleb. Her hormones were telling her to forget all that had went wrong between them and just show him that she still loved him the only way she knew how. Her brain was telling her to take it slow and start by thanking him for the gift. Hanna already knew how her broken heart felt about the matter and if she let herself listen to it, she would end up in tears once again.

Hanna closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cold window, praying she was making the right decision. Exhaustion eventually took over and before she knew it, Marcus was shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"Ma'am, we're in Ravenswood," the driver told her.

It took a moment for Hanna to regain her composure before she thanked him, grabbed her bag, and exited the bus. The festive lights on the buildings around her made the town look much more welcoming than a couple months prior. Gone was thick fog and rustling leaves that had haunted the streets. While the thoughts of her previous ventures in this town running through her head, the loud bus engine in front of her caused her to jump as it drove away.

Hanna dug her phone out of her pocket to send a quick text to the girls, letting them know that she made it there safely. Her next step was to figure out where to find Caleb. The thought of going back to the Collin's Manor to look for Caleb creeped her out. Maybe there was a coffee shop nearby and someone there could tell her where he was.

Hanna looked down both ways of the street for clues on which way to begin her journey, but when her gaze moved straight ahead, she found the answer she was looking for. Standing just on the other side of the busy street was Caleb. And she smiled.


End file.
